New Threats and New Friends
by Vegitothemagnificent
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing FanFic, please tell me how good i did. with my first Chapter


Chapter 1

New Arrival

Outside the planet, a space ship is seen heading towards it. The ship is big and black, looks like a giant rectangle with two medium cylinders on the side. All of a sudden, a smaller ship fires out from the side and heads for the planet. On the planet, Sonic can be seen running through a forest with a familiar voice yelling at him.

Amy: SONIC, COME BACK HERE!

Sonic: _Doesn't she have anything better to do than to chase me all the time?_

As Sonic comes into a clearing, the sound of an airplane can be heard approaching his location. Sonic looks up and sees that it is the Tornado. It flies down low to where Sonic is running.

Tails: Sonic, you need to come with me quick.

Sonic: Whatever ya say.

Sonic hops in the Tornado and Tails flies off as Amy tries to hop on. She almost succeeds, but misses and lands face first into the dirt. Amy gets up and watches as the plane flies off with Sonic.

Amy: One day Sonic, you and me will be together.

Amy walks off, back to her home. In the Tornado, Sonic is kicked back and giving a sigh of relieve.

Sonic: So Tail, what's the urgency that you had to come and get me?

Tail: Shadow and me were looking at the stars, when we notice this.

Hands Sonic a picture of the small Spaceship heading for the planet.

Sonic: Has it landed yet?

Tails: Yes, it landed somewhere near Angel Island.

Sonic: Then let's go.

Tail: That's not a good idea Sonic, we should at least go round up the others first.

Sonic: Suppose your right.

Tails turns the Tornado in the direction of Station Square. It takes a few minutes for them to get there and land. Sonic rushes to his house and begins calling the team together. He waits for about two hours before hearing a knock on the door. He runs up to it and opens it and sees Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and Omega.

Sonic: What took you guys so long to get here?

Knuckles: Well some of us can't run at the speed of sound bucko.

Shadow: But others can. (sniggers)

Knuckles: HEY, SHUT UP!

Shadow just smiles and walks into Sonics house along with the others. Everyone takes a seat as Sonic and Tails walk up to the center of the room.

Sonic: Tails.

Tails: All right, a while ago, a ship landed here about a mile out of green hill. Sonic Team has been asked to go and investigate and see if the thing that's there is friendly or hostile.

Shadow: Leave it to me if its hostile.

Sonic: Shadow loose the tough guy attitude, you're not impressing anybody.

Sonic looks over and sees Amy looking lovingly at Shadow.

Sonic: (I hope she is just toying with me, wait, what am I saying) All right guys, let's go and find that thing.

Everyone runs out and heads towards the area under Angel Island. They arrive in about two hours. Sonic looks around the area.

Sonic: We'll split up into teams of two, Knux, you're with me, everyone else pick someone.

Sonic and Knux run into the woods. Amy walks up to Shadow and looks at him. Both run off into another direction. Tails and Omega, Rouge and Big, and Cream and Cheese all run into other directions as well. As Shadow and Amy walk through the woods.

Shadow: So Amy does Sonic know you and me are an item.

Amy: No, I chase him once in a while and yell stuff so he thinks I am still hot for him.

Shadow: Why did you dump him for me anyway.

Amy: You're so much better looking.

They continue to walk when they here the sound of flames up ahead. Both run to see if that's what they're looking for. As they approach, they see the others are barely standing up.

Shadow: What happened?!

Rouge: We found this ship here and when we try to get close, it fired these beams at us. They appear to be some sort of thing that weakens.

The Ship door opens up and a tall figure walks out holding a rifle. He is wearing army boots, black, jeans and a red muscle shirt. He has hair that hangs down to his shoulders and his black and spiky with glowing blue eyes.

Sonic: Who are you?

???: My name is Sabre.


End file.
